


Paopu Fruit

by Pearlofnight



Series: Lucis Caelum Argentum Family (KH + FFXV Crossover) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Destiny Island, Everybody Lives, FFXV x KH, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight





	Paopu Fruit

It had been two days since Noctis had gone with Prompto to Destiny Island to spend a short honeymoon before returning to Insomnia and restarting the reconstruction of Insomnia and Eos.

Noctis murmured as he walked barefoot on the bathroom, drying and clutching Prompto's hand: "Stupendous!" He kissed him gently on the lips as they continued to walk.

Prompto giggling, he replied in a light and finally happy voice: "You've already said it several times since you arrived in Destiny Island. We can see that you can not wait to go fishing ... -.

Noctis grasped Prompto's face with two fingers and after kissing him he murmured: "I was not talking about this world, but about you ..." He took a tuft of blond hair between his fingers and twisted it between his fingers.

Prompto blushed to the tip of his feet and murmured: "You are beautiful, too." And it was a thought that was born right in his heart.

He was about to give Noctis another kiss when a familiar voice called his attention: "Hey, Prompto! You've finally returned to Destiny Island. " Jetch stopped a few steps from Prompto and pointing to Noctis, he asked, "He is the famous Noctis, is not he?"

Prompto exclaimed: - Yes! We have accomplished our mission finally! -. And Jetch hugged him and patted him on the shoulders before hugging him tightly.

Noctis looked at the scene in front of him and asked confusedly and with a touch of jealousy: - Prompto, who is he? -.

Prompto answered when he resumed seen from that suffocating embrace: - He is Jetch! He helped me to train in these ten years by taking a ball in the face. Immediately he wrapped his arm around the Noctis basin.

Noctis looked puzzled before Prompto and then Jetch and said as he held out a hand to the man: "It's a real pleasure to meet you! Thank you so much for your help.-.

Jetch squeezed Noctis's hand vigorously and said, "There's no need to tell me, thank you." He looked at Prompto and said modestly: "He helped me to improve my relationship with my son Tidus and I helped him kick a bastard and always stand by the side of the person he loves. A fair exchange! -. And he concludes while scratching his black beard: - And I'm happy to have helped because you are really a nice couple and family.-.

Both Noctis and Prompto were together as they held hands tightly: - Thank you very much! -.

Jetch exclaimed as if he had remembered that he had to do something: - Now I leave you alone! I have to go to finish a job and then prepare dinner for myself and my son. " He rummaged in the toolbox and pulled out a paopu fruit and said delivering it to Prompto: - It is time to introduce an important tradition of Destiny Island to Noctis.-. After giving a pat on the shoulder Prompto went to the city.

Noctis looked inquiringly at Prompto, who said softly: "Let's go and sit on that palm tree ..." He kissed the tip of his nose and then held the fruit gently in his hand.

Riku ran on the beach and had spaced a lot of Sora and Kairi in the daily running race.

The boy looked up and looked at his parents sitting on the palm and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

He wanted to spend every single second with his father Noctis after being separated for ten years, but it was right that his parents could recover the time that the crystal and the prophecy had taken away from them.

The boy felt his heart warm with joy as he looked at his happy and loving parents as before the meeting with Ardyn Izunia and their whole journey to Eos, ignoring the fact that the darkness was slowly emerging in his heart.

Prompto showed the fruit paopu to Noctis and explained: - This is the result of paopu and here in Destiny Island there is a legend about this fruit "" If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. no other what ".-.

Noctis listened carefully to the legend and murmured taking Prompto's left hand where the wedding ring was with his left hand: "We have already proved to be stronger than any oath of love."

Prompto replied in a serious voice: - We are stronger than any oath of love, but at Insomnia I risked losing you forever because of the prophecy. I do not know what I would have done without you ...-.

Noctis took Prompto's face in his hands and replied in a serious voice: - But now I'm here and alive! Now there is no prophecy that can separate us! We must rebuild, but all together we will do it and no one will separate us anymore. " He kissed him on the lips and lifted Prompto's hand, which held the fruit in his hand and murmured in a sweet and in love tone: "Let's make this new oath of love." And he smiled sweetly at Prompto.

Prompto blushed and murmured, raising the fruit: - Yes! -. They began to eat the fruit together until they kissed with passion on their lips.

Noctis murmured when they broke away: - it is very sweet as fruit.-. He kissed Prompto's lips again and murmured as he stroked his long blond hair: "I missed your kisses, just like everything else." Ten years are difficult to recover ...-. He kissed him again on his lips.

Prompto murmured in a soft tone and said, "The important thing is that you live here with me and with Riku." They kept kissing on the lips and murmured: "Let's go home! Let's start to make up for lost time ...-.

Noctis nodded and said looking at Riku with his two friends: - Yes! I will recover the time both with you and with Riku.-.

Riku commented as he watched his parents share a paopu fruit: - Finally my drawing becomes reality.- He recalled when he had drawn that scene as a child after having heard from the mother of Sora the story related to the fruit of paopu.

And again Riku felt Destiny Island terribly cramped for him and what he was looking for, and as he watched his happy parents he thought of a way to find the power to defend the happiness so painfully conquered.

And Riku sensed that the kind of power he needed could not be found either in Destiny Island or in Eos, but in one of the other worlds that existed and had to break through the wall and leave that place to end his obsession .

Riku watched the scene from a distance with a smile on his lips and Sora asked curiously: - What are you thinking? -.

Riku answered in a serious voice, "I'm thinking that I want to leave for other worlds, like that little boy did. To look for something important. " And smiling, he threw a defiant look at Sora and began again to run followed by his friend and Kairi, while in his mind he was already formulating plans to travel between the worlds.


End file.
